


Vida

by DannySnapePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biografía, Carta, Hogwarts, M/M, fin de la guerra, merodesdores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannySnapePotter/pseuds/DannySnapePotter
Summary: Una carta encontrada en el despacho del director Snape, posee una muy valiosa información de su vida y sus acciones.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisson/gifts).



Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de ir al mundo muggle, en uno de los tantos pueblos que existen, hay una calle llamada La Hilandera, en donde en el fondo de esa calle, hay una pequeña casa, la cual siempre ha estado deteriorada, descuidada y muy fea, aun así, toda mi infancia viví hay, siempre pensé que era un hogar, pero lentamente descubrí que jamás fue destinada a ello.  
En esa casa viví con mis padres, mi madre, una hermosa bruja sangre pura, cabellos negros y piel pálida como la mía, se llamaba Eileen Prince. Por otro lado mi padre, era un muggle cualquiera, se llamaba Tobías Snape.  
Toda persona que miraba a mis padres, pensaban que era una hermosa relación, una pareja joven con un pequeño hijo intentado salir adelante, pero la realidad, era totalmente lao contraria.  
Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, desde mi dulce inocencia, ha visto a mis padres pelear, o mejor dicho, siempre observe como mi padre golpeaba a mi madre hasta que ella quedara en el suelo inconsciente, tirada. En muchas ocasiones de pequeño me toco cuidarle heridas y demás, me tocaba prepararle pociones y vendarle, todo a escondida de mi padre… uno con el tiempo se acostumbra, realmente no era nada nuevo.  
Cualquiera puede pensar que es normal una que otra pelea, quizás por error una cachetada o similar, quizás si es normal, quizás no lo es, jamás lo supe, siempre viví esta realidad, mi padre llegando ebrio de noche, y al momento de llegar a casa, comenzaba a golpear a mi madre por cualquier razón, sea la que sea, esa escena igual fue normal para mí.  
En mi inocencia, en mi infancia, siempre le dije a mi madre que nos fuéramos de esa casa, era una prisión, quería que fuéramos libres, lejos del verdugo de nuestro padre, pero ella siempre decía que no, ella siempre amo mucho a mi padre, aceptaba todo de él.  
¿Te cuento algo? Una persona, en especial un niño, si siempre ve las mismas cosas, eso se hace una rutina, eso paso conmigo, me acostumbre a mis padres pelear, a mi padre golpeando a mi madre, lo vi tanto, que ya es totalmente normal para mí,  
No sabía que todo lo que consideraba normal, cambiaria a mis 8 años…  
Siempre recordare ese día, mi padre como siempre mi padre llego borracho a casa y mi madre le dio la comida, en ese momento a él no le gusto esa comida y arrojo los platos al suelo y comenzó a golpear a mi madre, miraba la sangre salir de su cuerpo, miraba como le golpeaba cada vez más, ya no podía con ese dolor y esa ira, aun así obedecí a mi madre y salí del lugar.  
Unos momentos después, mire a mi madre y me acerque a ella, la herida abierta aun sangraba ligeramente y de forma preocupada, acaricie la herida y deseándolo fuertemente, comenzó a sanar.  
En ese momento mi madre me miro sorprendida, y se colocó aún más pálida de un momento a otro, en ese momento no lo sabía pues seguía sanando a mi madre, pero luego, al voltearme vi lo que ella miraba con terror.  
Mi padre estaba detrás de mí y yo antes de que lograra decir algo, me toma del brazo con fuerza y asco, en ese momento sentí temor, un temor que jamás había sentido.  
Me llevo a otro cuarto uno que cerro con seguro y comenzó a golpearme fuertemente, comenzó a decirme cosas que en ese momento no comprendía, me decía anormal, fenómeno, monstruo que era un mal chico, que tenía que ser normal, no sabía que pasaría conmigo en ese momento, yo solo tenía miedo.  
Luego de esa vez, no fue la única ocasión que él me golpeo, pues habían ocasiones en que ocurrían cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, caían cosas al suelo, explotaban las luces del techo, algunas cosas volaban o sanaba las heridas de mi madre, claro que todo esto, no sabía la razón de por qué ocurría, pero siempre que pasaba algo, siempre ganaba una golpiza de mi padre.  
Me acostumbre a ello, así que lo ignoraba la mayor parte y siempre que mi padre se cansaba de golpearme, se largaba de donde me dejaba y comenzaba a sanarme a escondidas, y fue recién cuando tenía los 10 años, que mi madre me conto la verdad, que era un mago, y lo que hacía era magia, y desde ese momento, me comenzó a contar de los magos y las cosas que podría hacer.  
Mi vida siempre fue así, golpizas de mi padre amargaban mi día, pero los momentos en que ayudaba a mi madre en casa, mientras me hablaba de la magia, eran los mejores momentos, mis mejores memorias, siempre me prometí a mí mismo, crecer, ser alguien y salir de ese lugar con mi madre, aunque sea raptándola.  
Al fin llegaron mis 11 años, una edad que espere hace 12 meses, desde que me entere de la verdad, pues sabía que llegaría mi carta de Hogwarts y al momento en que la tuve en mis manos y aun que me toco leerla a luz de la luna por la noche y solo, estaba tan feliz que pude haber bailado de alegría. Al fin estaría con niños de mi edad, con niños como yo, al fin tendría más amigos y lo más importante, al fin saldría de las garras de mi padre.  
Un día que mi padre no estaba, fuimos con mi madre a comprar las cosas para la escuela, yo miraba todo emocionado, miraba las cosas de los magos muy fascinado pues era la primera vez que miraba todo esto,,, en ese momento en que miraba todo, por accidente choque con alguien, al momento de verle y ver su vestir, pensé que era alguien de dinero, y el en parte no me miro, y siguió caminando, era demasiado elegante, así que pensé que era alguien importarte y por algo de temor a que se moleste conmigo, me acerque a él y le tome con cuidado de la túnica elegante y le pedí perdón, por lo que él me dijo en esa ocasión, se llamaba Lucius Malfoy, era un sangre pura y que era de mi edad, apenas hablamos, pero creo que en ese momento le agrade, puesto que no me rechazo como a otras personas que le hablaron.  
Pues pocos momentos después y luego de unos encuentros más durante las compras, me di cuenta que en verdad quería ser mi amigo, y estaba feliz, será uno de mis primeros amigos y estaríamos juntos en el colegio y al menos no estaría solo en un mundo en donde no conocía prácticamente nada y eso era lo que realmente me tranquilizo en ese instante.  
Luego de unas horas, era ya casi de noche cuando llegamos a casa, y en ese instante, en el que mi madre abrió la puerta, sentado en una silla frente a ella, estaba mi padre, con una suave sonrisa… eso no era nada bueno.  
Mi padre de forma rápida toma a mi mama y comenzó a insultarle y a golpearla, mientras que yo, de la forma más rápida que pude, comencé a correr a mi cuarto para guardar las cosas que compramos, lo logre a tiempo, pues en el momento en que colocaba la tabla del suelo en su lugar, mi padre entro a mi cuarto y comenzó la tortura.  
Esa fue la mayor golpiza de todas y en esa ocasión no solo fueron los golpes, si no también me castillo sin dejarme salir de casa, solamente podía estar encerrado en mi cuarto todo el día, tampoco tenía derecho a comer, y solo me daba un trozo de pan duro y dos vasos de agua al día, tenía que hacerlo durar de forma correcta, aun no sé cómo no morí en esa ocasión.  
Durante esos días, solo podía ver a mi madre en unos momentos cuando ella me dejaba el pan y el agua, y durante esos momentos, solo pensaba en ser libre, en salir y ver a mis únicos dos amigos, en Lucius y Lily.  
Luego de casi una semana, llego el momento de ir a la escuela, así que ordene las cosas y cuando estaba listo para salir de mi casa, mi padre me tomo para darme una nueva golpiza, recordándome que era un fenómeno y jamás cambiare, eso ya no me importaba realmente.  
Pasaron unas horas, ya estaba en el tren, estaba ya de camino a la escuela y miraba el paisaje, me sentía agotado y con hambre, cuando de la nada vi a Lucius entrar junto a mí y me da una sonrisa amable, intente devolverla y me levante para ayudarle con sus cosas, cuando de la nada sentí un fuerte mareo y sentía como todo se colocaba negro a mi alrededor.  
Sentía como alguien me comenzaba a mover, y en ese momento vi a Lucius el cual solo me aviso que habíamos llegado, con esfuerzo me vestí y el me miraba sorprendido por mis heridas, en ese momento, no comento nada, cosa que agradecí.  
Al momento de salir del tren, vimos a una gran cantidad de niños de primer año y entre tanto movimiento vi a una amiga, una chica pelirroja y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle para llamar su atención, sentí algo extraño en mi cabello, era una especie de masa verde, lo miraba con cuidado, intentando quitármelo mientras escuchaba a un pequeño grupo riéndose.  
Gracias a Lucius logre quitarme todo eso, y hablando con otros chicos, los mismos que estaban con nosotros en los botes, me entere que se llamaban James Potter y Sirius Black, al parecer eran primos lejanos o algo así.  
Una vez adentro, no logre hablar con mi amiga, pues ese par, más dos amigos de ellos, no me dejaron acercarme a ella en toda la ceremonia.  
Llego el momento de la selección de las casas, mire como Lucius fue a Slytherin, mientras que James, Sirius y sus dos amigos que descubrí que se llamaban Remus y Petter, junto a mí querida amiga Lily, fueron a Griffyndor.  
Cuando llego mi turno, me senté junto a todos los demás y el sombrero estuvo indeciso por unos minutos hasta que al fin dio su veredicto… Slytherin.  
Prontamente descubrí que el lugar que yo esperaba que fuera mi liberación, descubrí que solo era otra prisión, pues solo por ser amigo de Lily, y solo porque esos chicos de Gryffindor me odiaban terminaba en humillaciones, en “inocentes bromas” y en algunos golpes y moretones en mi piel…  
Mi vida siempre fue tristeza, pena odio y rencor, en mi casa y en la escuela, no tenía paz, en casa estaba mi padre y en la escuela estaban los merodeadores, esos cuatro malditos Gryffindor.  
Todos mis años en la escuela fue esa misma dinámica, tenía pocos momentos de calma y paz, además de que tenía la ayuda de Lucius, el me ayudaba en muchas ocasiones para poder salir bien, lamentablemente termine mi amistad con mi querida Lily, ese James logro su cometido, ella se molestó conmigo…  
Ese día cometí un error, sufrí tal humillación por ese par que solo quería desquitarme con alguien y lo único que tenía cerca en ese momento era Lily, luego cuando me calme intente recuperarla, pero fue imposible, realmente hice todo lo posible, estuve fuera de los cuartos de los Gryffindor, no me importo que me vieran, quería recuperar a mi amiga, pero jamás lo logre.  
Cuando ya salimos de la escuela, Lucius me llevo con Lord Voldemort, yo no sabía que podía hacer hay, pues él quería solo a sangre puras, pero al parecer Lucius le había contado de mi pues me permitió mostrarle mi conocimiento en pociones y en la creación de hechizos, algo que le dejo impresionado y me permitió formar parte de sus filas.  
No le molesto mi sangre mestiza y en ese momento, me dijo que esa misma noche aria mi prueba la cual al enterarme, sonreí, era el momento de mi venganza a mi padre.  
\- Mata a un muggle –  
Esa fue su orden directa, y yo feliz de cumplirla fui a mi casa en pleno silencio, nadie me sintió o escucho y al ver que estaba totalmente dormido, lo hechice y me desaparecí con él a unos calabozos de la mansión Ryddle.  
En ese momento comenzó la tortura…  
Usando un glamour, logre convencer a muchos de los mortifagos que le violaran, vi como tenía una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, pero eso era poco, poco comparado a lo que habíamos pasado con mi madre… eso solo era un poco… una vez, cuando él estaba en el suelo, casi sin energías y usando un Imperuis le comencé a obligar a hacer más cosas.  
Lo primero era que se comenzara a realizar cortes por su cuerpo, para terminar cortándose su miembro por completo, escuchando sus gritos de dolor y solo sonreía complacido, pero aún no estaba listo…  
Luego de ello, junto a los mismos que le violaron, le comenzamos a lanzar crucius y cuando vi al lord complacido, le lance el avada kedavra, acabando así con su maldita existencia, sentía tanta paz… fue mi primera víctima…  
Me costó mucho tiempo, casi dos años, pero tras servirle, logre llegar a su círculo interno, siendo de los mortifagos más cercanos que tenía y en muchas ocasiones, siendo casi su mano derecha.  
Cometí un error, el más grande de mi vida, cuando escuche esa profecía, debí guardármela para mí, pero no sabía de quien hablaba y se la conté a Voldemort, realmente no sabía lo que eso significaría…  
Hay dos niños con esa descripción, y uno de ellos, era el hijo de alguien a quien aún quiero demasiado, el hijo de mi mejor amiga y mi mayor enemigo… Harry Potter.  
El lord, ya me había dicho la noche que quería atacar, le suplique que no le hiciera nada a Lily, pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo y por eso mismo fui a ver al único mago que él sabía que tenía el poder necesario para protegerles, a Albus Dumbledore.  
Realmente confié en él, pensé que él podría salvarles, y así ver a mi amiga una vez más, pero me percaté de que cometí un error, no pude confiar en él, me traiciono, no hizo nada y yo perdí mi libertad.  
Gracias a una promesa inquebrantable, no podía dejar de ser un espía para él, no sobrevivió mi amada amiga, pero si su hijo, Harry Potter, por lo que él me mantuvo en la escuela como maestro.  
Con los años me hice una reputación, era el temido maestro de pociones y al mismo tiempo era el jefe de casa de Slytherin, sabía que eso era para mantenerlos controlados, pero aun así, era un gran honor.  
Pasaron unos años y al fin logre verle, lo único que quedaba de mi mejor amiga, su hijo Harry Potter, no pude evitar verle mal, era la copia de James, y al verle, no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra rivalidad, pero al verle a los ojos, solo podía verla a ella, a mi querida Lily.  
Llego el momento de la selección y creo que es cómico, pues el al igual que sus padres, quedo en la casa de los leones, aunque me habría gustado tenerlo entre mis serpientes.  
Sabía que no debía interferir demasiado en su vida, tenía que ser una sombra, pero no podía, él siempre estaba en problemas juntos a sus amigos, y aun que me ordenaron estar alejado, tenía que salvarle, se lo debía a Lily, desde el momento de su muerte prometí que mi cuerpo y mi alma seria para proteger a ese pequeño.  
Año tras año, problema tras problema, y siempre cuidándole, me resigne nuevamente ante ese hecho, sabía que ese chico estaba destinado a los problemas, aunque jamás pensé que tantos, aunque en parte, me sacaban de mi monótona rutina.  
Lamentablemente, cada vez me percaté de que todos los problemas tenían nombre y ese nombre era Voldemort, lo corrobore cuando renació en el cuarto año de Harry, tras la prueba de los tres magos.  
Antes de ello, aprendí demasiado del mientras le cuidaba, vi con mis propios hijos como él hablaba parcel, el cómo salía de forma inteligente de muchas situaciones de peligro, el cómo realmente era astuto, una verdadera serpiente.  
Desde la llegada de Voldemort, seguí como espía de ambos lados, de esa forma podía cuidar a Harry, siempre le mantenía protegido, aunque él no lo sepa y jamás lo sabrá, realmente espero que no lo sepa…  
Un día ya avanzado todo, Dumbledore me conto sus planes, realmente me pareció asqueroso, usar a Harry como un maldito sacrificio, era llevarlo directamente a su muerte, como a un cerdo al matadero, realmente quería matarle.  
Cumplí mi promesa, al momento en que me pidió matarlo, me dolió, pero en parte quería hacerlo, era mi forma de vengarme por lo que le quería hacer a Harry.  
En esos momentos, me di cuenta que nadie me quería ni necesitaba, realmente solo era una pieza más en el juego de cada uno, me sentía mal, jamás tuve cariño, y ahora que sentía a Dumbledore como un mentor o padre, me doy cuenta que solo me usa, me siento perdido, sin propósito pero cumpliré mi promesa, cuidare a mi amado Harry.  
Realmente, no sé cuándo paso, si, es raro, el hijo de mi enemigo, pero no pude evitarlo, me enamore de él y aun que el jamás lo sabrá o nadie lo sabrá, yo lo cuidare, aun así me sacrifique para ello.  
En esta carta, dejo mi vida, mi historia, mi historia; sé que no es algo agradable de leer, sé que a muchos no le gustara, y me odian, pero aun así, ahora acá mismo, siento que todo se está acabando y entre todo lo que se acaba es mi vida.  
Actualmente, estoy en el puesto de director luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, sé que la guerra estallara en cualquier momento, puesto que Harry ingreso al castillo, solo quedan unos momentos antes de que todo comience y como dije, cumpliré mi promesa, protegeré a mi amado hasta el último instante, hasta que termine de cumplir mi misión.  
Estoy dispuesto a morir, estoy listo para ello, lo protegeré, aunque el jamás sepa de esto, lo are, aunque sé que él tiene pareja, no me importa, pues aun así mis sentimientos no han cambiado.  
Aunque esté listo para morir, espero vivir, pero sé que es casi imposible, por ello dejo esta carta, para la persona que llegue a llera, valore su vida, no creo que sea tan mala, o al menos al saber cómo viví yo, reconozca esto… realmente no creo que vivas una vida peor que la mía…  
Con estima  
Severus Tobías Snape Prince.  
El príncipe mestizo.  
…  
..  
.

Levanto la mirada de su lectura, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sentía muchas emociones dentro de el mismo, sentía el vacío dentro de él, un vacío que jamás había sentido antes.  
Harry miro la carta una vez más, estaba doblada pulcramente, lo cual significaba que era la primera persona que la leía y estaba feliz de ello…  
De sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas, algunas manchaban la carta con la hermosa letra, pero no quería detener sus lágrimas, pues con la guerra terminada y con su triunfo, era el momento de que al fin tomara las riendas de su vida y eso aria, las tomaría y caminaría a su destino.  
\- Al fin podre estar junto a ti mi amor – susurra para sí mismo.  
En ese momento, aun con la carta en sus manos, camina por la oficina hasta que encontró un espejo y con el pensamiento de su amado profesor de pociones en su mente, levanto su varita, señalando su reflejo y con una suave sonrisa se mira.  
\- Al fin juntos… solo espérame Severus.  
Sigue mirándose, recordando a sus amigos, las cosas vividas y a su familia.  
Aun con la carta en sus manos, y la mano alzada, escuchando los gritos de las personas buscándoles y sintiendo que estaban intentando forzar la puerta, sabía que era el momento preciso de hacer esto… así pensando en el hechizo uno que jamás había lanzado, tenía algo de temor, pero la emoción de juntarse con él, eran más fuertes…  
\- Lo lamento – susurra al aire – pero debo hacerlo.  
Mira como entran y antes de que le digan algo, dice con una voz segura.  
\- Avada kedavra – termina de decir el hechizo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caía al suelo.


End file.
